Sheldon Cooper
Category:Characters | aliases = | series = The Big Bang Theory | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Pasadena, California | known relatives = | status = | born = February 26th, 1980 | died = | 1st appearance = "Pilot" | final appearance = | actor = Jim Parsons }} Sheldon Cooper is a fictional theoretical physicist and one of the main characters featured on the CBS comedy series The Big Bang Theory. He was played by actor Jim Parsons and introduced in the pilot episode of the show. Overview Sheldon "Shelly" Cooper was born the son of George and Mary Cooper from Galveston, Texas. He had an older brother named George, Jr., and a twin sister named Missy. His father died when Sheldon was very young. A gifted genius even from apparent infancy, Sheldon shied away from his mother's strong religious upbringing and immersed himself in science, often conducting unorthodox scientific experiments at a young age. Sheldon's advanced intellect seemed to walk hand-in-hand with his emotional instability, which bred a great deal of arrogance, but also spawned numerous phobias, bordering on hypochondria. As an adult, Sheldon became a published theoretical physicist with several doctorates and began working at Caltech in Pasadena, California. He rented an apartment and soon took in a roommate named Leonard Hofstadter, but only after convincing Leonard to sign a comprehensive and exhaustive roommate agreement contract. Though irritated by most of Sheldon's idiosyncrasies, Leonard felt indebted to Sheldon for saving his life, when he prevented Leonard from being caught in an explosion that destroyed the apartment complex's elevator (which remained unfixed for quite a long time). In addition to science, Sheldon's interests involved a variety of "geek fare", including science fiction, comic books, video games, roleplaying games and trains. Sheldon's lack of social skills, or even social understanding, made it difficult for others to be around him. This, coupled with his ubiquitous arrogance, usually made him quite insufferable. In time however, Sheldon worked through many of his emotional shortcomings, and even managed to form a romantic relationship with another scientist named Amy Farrah Fowler. Notes & Trivia * * Trademark phrase: "Bazinga". * Trademark attire: Often wears t-shirts depicting DC Comics superheroes; notably Flash, Green Lantern, and Aquaman. * Notable adversaries: Leslie Winkle; Barry Kripke; Wil Wheaton (Sheldon has since made ammends with Wil Wheaton). * Founder of the video blog series "Fun with Flags", which he co-hosts with Amy Farrah Fowler. * His mother usually refers to him as Shelly. * Reserves Friday evenings as "Vintage video game night". Big Bang Theory: The Codpiece Topology * Loves trains. * Doesn't like bear claws. * Loves Star Trek, but hates Babylon 5. * Lost his virginity to Amy Farrah Fowler. * Once dressed as Spock to a Reconnaissance Fair. * Has an eidetic memory. His earliest memory is from when his mother stopped breast-feeding. It was "drizzly Tuesday". See also External links References Category:Jim Parsons/Characters Category:1980/Character births